The Bigger Daddy
by PaladinWaffles
Summary: [Give a review] Delta, a near unstoppable alpha series big daddy with a moral conscious and strong fatherly instincts. Gumball, an accident prone child who has once again unintentionally caused chaos in Elmore and has been shunned and insulted harshly, to the point of running away. With one single wish, the two will meet. What will Delta do to protect Gumball? Rated T for gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or The Amazing World of Gumball. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

He did it again. He messed up like he always did. It was hard to remember, but it had something to do with a blender. Everybody hated him. The town, his friends, even his own family. Their yells continued to ricochet inside his head.

 _"Worthless."_

 _"Idiotic."_

 _"A waste of air and space."_

 _"Just go and die. Nobody would care."_

That last one hurt the most, since it came from his brother and former best friend, Darwin. Did they all really hate him this much?

"They do, don't they?" Gumball said to himself. "I should just leave. It's not like anybody would stop me."

Gumball felt the feeling of warm tears fall down his cheeks as he looked back at Elmore. He had caused too much chaos for him to like himself anymore. He had nobody to talk to, to express his feelings and dispairs on the matters that were at hand.

"I wish I was somewhere I was able to talk to people again. Somewhere where somebody actually cared about me again."

* * *

Delta was alone. Nobody was left to talk to after becoming whole again in the vita-chamber. Eleanor was topside with the rescued little sisters. The only things left down here were splicers and the occasional big daddy.

He was all alone in these crumbling hall of despair.

But something caught his attention. A scream. This wasn't like a normal scream from some sort of splicer. That was a child's scream. Immediately pinpointing its origin, Delta began closing in as fast as he could, rattling the debris around him with his thunderous footsteps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or The Amazing World of Gumball. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Gumball had no idea where he was. It looked like an abandoned ballroom that had derbis and water everywhere. There was a massive window to his right that housed what looked like at first glance a huge fish tank. But when he stood up and got closer, realized something.

That fish tank was actually a window to the sea. He looked in awe at the city as a giant squid passed his view.

But then a large screeching sound akin to metal on stone was heard right above him. He looked up and saw a person, but he was extremely deformed and was crawling on the ceiling with meat hooks.

"Someone new?" Said the person as he looked down at gumball and dropped right in front of him. Gumball fell on his rear in surprise and let out a scream of fear as the person raised his meat hook like he was about to slash. But the deformed person swiftly looked to the balcony that overlooked the entire ballroom and had a look of what could only be described as fear.

At first, Gumball didn't know what the deformed man was so scared about, but then he heard it. The loud crashing of rapid footsteps getting louder. All of a sudden, the concrete barrier of the balcony exploded as a massive being in a diving suit with a glowing yellow porthole and a drill attached to its arm ran through it.

The being in the diver suit was easily more than 7 feet tall. The being came crashing down into the ground along with the debris from the destroyed barrier, the being making large cracks in the ground when it landed.

The drill on the diver suit began spinning rapidly and the guy in the diver suit began running towards them.

* * *

Delta was was running as fast as he could towards the ballroom until he saw the doorway to the balcony ahead of him. He knew there would be no time for a safe route down, so he would just have to go full speed ahead through its side barrier.

He switched to his drill and prepared for a fight. He smashed through the barrier of the balcony with his 'drill dash' ability he learned and landed on the dirty and debis covered marble floor of the old ballroom. The fall caused a slight sore in his bones but was undermined by the rage that filled him.

He looked up only to see a measley spider splicer and a small blue anthropomorphic cat. Delta didn't care about the fact that an anthropomorphic cat even EXISTED, all he cared about was getting that splicer away from him. He revved his drill and charged towards the splicer, interested in putting a new whole right in his chest.

The spider splicer tried to get away but Delta dashed towards him and sideswiped him while the splicer was in mid-jump. The splicer flew into a nearby wall and hit it with an audible *crack*. Delta walked over to the downed splicer while revving his drill.

Delta pulled back his drill and plunged it into the torso of the spider splicer, tearing him apart and painting the drill a brilliant shade of red. Delta removed him drill from the torn flesh of the now dead splicer. He turned around to look at the blue cat wearing a beige shirt and grey pants.

Delta clomped towards the blue cat and looked down at him with his glowing yellow porthole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock or The Amazing World of Gumball. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: Please leave a review to let me know if you like it or not, because I really wonder if people actually like it or not.**

* * *

Gumball had just watch the person in the diver suit save him, but he also saw the him kill the person who attacked him. He stared as the man in the diver suit plunged his spinning drill into the deformed man and listened to the pained screams. After all had fallen quiet the man in the diver suit ripped to drill out of the man and walked over to him, causing the ground to shake with each step.

All Gumball could do was look into the glowing yellow porthole of the diver suit as it looked down at him. Then the man reached towards him with his left hand. Gumball started scooting back from the hand out of fear and the hand hesitated to come any closer. But after a second he continued to reach towards Gumball.

The hand grabbed him by the right side of his torso and and lifted him up like he was nothing. Gumball was amazed at how strong this thing was to be able to pick a twelve year old with only one hand. He expected the grip to be like a vice, but it was surprisingly soft.

He squirmed in the grip of the thing with the diving suit, but was unable to get its grip to loosen. He tried hitting and puching the arm that was holding him and it did nothing. But when he looked up he froze at the sight of the large yellow porthole that glowed. He felt the eyes behind it looking at him. He tried to say something but was unable to for some reason.

Then he heard that sound again. The metal on stone. The man that was holding him seemed to have heard it too because he turned his attention to the source of the sound. It was another one of those deformed things that held meat hooks, but this one was wearing a rabbit mask.

He gently put Gumball down on the ground and pulled out a large gattling gun that had a box with a red stripe attached to the side of it from nowhere. It looked like he was about to fill the deformed man full of holes, but then more of them showed up, but these ones had guns. They were on several of the other, lower hanging, balconies.

Gumball knew that if they had guns, they meant business.

* * *

Now with that spider splicer dealt with, Delta could focus his attention on the small blue cat child that sat there in front of him. He reached down and tried to pick him up like a little sister and the cat shied away. Delta hesitated because he didn't want to make the blue cat too scared, but he needed to protect it, like he always has with every child he has ever met.

Delta reached his hand closer and picked him up by his side. He was about the weight of a little sister. The cat squirmed and hit his arm trying to make him let go, but his grip was unmovable. He examined the cats face. On closer inspection, it looked like it moved in a lot of the same ways a human face would.

 _'What a strange child. But I will protect any child, like I always have.'_ Thought Delta.

But Delta heard the sounds of another spider splicer behind him, so he put the child down and switched to his machine gun with the anti-personnel rounds already loaded into it. He took aim and was about to fire at the splicer but was cut off by a pistol round from a leadhead splicer that was one of the many that filled the balconies that he hadn't seen.

They had pistols, tommy guns and shotguns at the ready. The cat child behind him was cowering in fear from the gun shot. Anytime a child became scared by a splicer, he was trained to become enraged.

 _'Oh, it's ON YOU FUCKERS!'_ Delta told himself in his head as he became angrier.

But before he could maul the splicers, he had to get the child to safety first. He knew they would fire the second he moved, he made a plan.

He turned around quickly and the splicers open fired with all the firepower they had. Delta grabbed the child and held him close to his chest, shielding the kid from the rain of lead. He moved sideways with the child over to a large piece of rubble from the ceiling and set him down behind it, provinding cover for the child. He turned around still being pelted with the bullets and activated his winter blast 3 plasmid and shot a continuous stream in a sweeping motion freezing everything on the balconies.

Delta then used his machine gun to shoot in a sweeping motion, shattering everyone and shredding the spider splicer. After the rather short battle, all that remained were fleshy pieces of ice and frozen blood. Delta went over the the child that was behind cover, picked him up, and put him on his back.

 _'Let's go, buddy.'_


End file.
